The Path of a Warrior Character Creation
by Snowfoot The Deputy
Summary: I'm still accepting OC's submissions for my story The Path of a Warrior! Look inside for details :)
1. Intro Thingy

**Hey guys, so I am going to be writing a story soon about an OC of mine, so I decided, instead of trying to make a crap tone of cats myself to fill the clans, have you guys do it. So here is a templet of what I want you to fill out ^^**

 **Important positions such as leaders, deputies, and medicine cats will take a bit longer to choose as I want to make sure that they will be a good fit for that position. I will send you a pm, if your OC gets choses for one of those positions ^^**

 ***This means its optional**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personality (Will help me while writing the story)**

 **Skills:**

 **Crush/Mate*:**

 **Parents*:**

 **Family*:**

 **Kits*:**

 **Thank you for submitting your OC!**


	2. About Stoneclan

Stoneclan: The Independent and Resilient

*Mountainous, rocky territory with many caves, tunnels, waterfalls, lakes, and streams. On the boarders of Meadowclan and Twilightclan there are small strips of forest land and meadow*

Prey: The territory of Stoneclan has a vast variety of prey, the cats however, eat mostly birds of prey, rabbits, and other birds and rodents that live in the rocky terrain. Occasionally the cats will catch and eat the fish in the many lakes, rivers, and streams that are in the territory, and will occasionally eat the rodents that live within the small forest within their territory.

Herbs: Most of their herbs come from the parts of forest and meadow in their clans, which are rich precious herbs during greenleaf and newleaf. Their precious supply of catnip comes from the single twoleg den over by the border with Meadowclan.

Cat characteristics: The cats of Stoneclan usually have strong back legs that they use for jumping across gaps and ledges around the territory. These cats are strong climbers and have tough paw pads due to their terrain. These cats are independent and strong due to the harsher lives the clan lives in.

Camp: The camp is in a cave in a deep ravine shaped like a circle. Outside of the cave is a lake called Half-Moon Lake. Inside the cave, there is a large opening at the very top that allows sunlight to filter into the cave. To the middle is where the fresh kill pile is kept. To the right are two caves where the warriors and apprentices sleep. To the middle is the elder's den, and to the left is the leader's den, medicine den, and the nursery. There are four tunnels that are in the clan's camp. The main one they use leads out into the cat pathway, another one leads to the eagles nesting grounds, the third one leads to the twoleg mountain path, and the final one leads to an underground river. Only warriors are allowed to go in it alone, apprentices must be accompanied by their mentor, and kits are forbidden from going at all. A guard is posted there at all times to make sure no curious kit or apprentice goes by


	3. About Twilightclan

Twilightclan: The Mysterious and Silent

*Mostly filled with dense forest. There are small ponds and streams within the territory. Twilightclan share borders with Stoneclan, Meadowclan, and Creekclan*

Prey: Your typical forest prey, squirrels, forest birds, mice, and the occasional rabbit.

Herbs: They have a large variety of herbs that grow in their territory. Their supply of catnip comes from an abandoned twoleg nest that the clan shares with Meadowclan.

Cat Characteristics: Most cats of Twilightclan are small and lithe, and they also have strong back legs to use for jumping and climbing the large trees that make up their territory. The cats of Twilightclan are mysterious and silent like the forest they live in.

Camp: Twilightclan also lives in a ravine like Stoneclan, although theirs is more of a crescent shape then circle.

The middle of the camp is where the fresh kill pile is kept, and the clearing surrounding it is popular for eating and sharing tongues. To the left is a cave here the medicine cat den is and next to the med den is a honeysuckle bush, where underneath it, is where the nursery is kept. To the center of the camp is a pile of rocks that lead to a sandy cave, that's the leaders den. Next to it is a ledge called the high ledge, where ceremonies take place. The warriors live underneath another bush, and the apprentices live in an ancient, hollowed out log. The elders also live underneath another honeysuckle bush.


	4. About Meadowclan

**Meadowclan: The Free-Spirited and Nimble**

*The clan lives in a large meadow dotted with trees, streams, and a large dangerous gorge.

Prey: Mostly rabbits and birds of prey

Herbs: This clan has an abundance of herbs. Their lush meadow creates the perfect place for precious herbs to use. Their supply of catnip comes from an abandoned twoleg nest which they share with Twilightclan.

Cat Characteristics: Small, wiry, and quick. These cats are born runners, and feel most at home running through their meadows

Camp: The clan makes its home by a large ancient oak tree. The camp is surrounded by prickly bramble, so it keeps out any unwanted visitors. Inside the oak is where the elders sleep. To the left of the camp is a shallow cave, where the medicine cats sleep. There is a collection of fallen branches that make up the apprentice den. The warrior lives underneath a rose bush, and the leader sleeps in an ancient hollowed out log. The nursery is underneath another rose bush.


	5. About Creekclan

**Creekclan: The Adaptive and Brave**

*This clan lives in a forest filled with rivers, creeks, and streams. They share a border with Meadowclan and Twilightclan*

Prey: Mostly the fish that live in the waters. Occasionally they will eat mice, voles, and birds.

Herbs: A variety of herbs are grow in the lush forest they live in. Catnip comes from a twoleg nest at the very end of their territory.

Cat Characteristics: Long bodied. Webbed feet, which makes it easier for them to swim. These are quick and graceful in the water, but can be a bit clumsy out of it.

Camp: The clan makes its home by a circle of willow trees surrounded with bramble and streams. In the middle of camp is a bit of dry land where the prey is kept. The clan also makes its home in burrows underneath the willow trees of their camp. The medicine cat is the only one who doesn't do that, they make their home in a shallow cave, over by the leader's tree. The ceremonies for the clan takes place over by the leader's tree as well.


	6. Allegiances Part 1

**Allegiances**

 **Stoneclan:** **The Resilient and**

 **Leader:** Swiftstar: Long-furred black and white tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Ravensong: Pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Falconstrike: A long-limbed light brown tome and golden eyes **A: Snowpaw**

Littlestep: A small dark grey she-cat with silver eyes **A: Darkpaw**

Tigerbite: Large brown tom cat with long fangs and amber eyes **A: Skypaw**

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw: Long-furred black she-cat with white paws, a white tipped ear, and a single white ear and green eyes

Darkpaw: Long limbed black tom with amber eyes

Skypaw: Long furred, calico she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens and Kits:**

Peachblossom: A calico she-cat with green eyes—Kits: Fawnkit: A small tortoiseshell she-cat, Rosekit: A calico she-cat, Alderkit: A ginger and black tabby tom, Robinkit: A light brown tabby

 **Elders:**

 **Mates within the clan:**

Swiftstar & Ravensong

Peachblossom & Falconstrike

 **Twilightclan:** **The Mysterious and the Silent**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy: Stormfall:** Tall & slim she-cat with sleek stone grey fur and golden eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Moonclaw: Black she-cat with grey paws and grey markings around her sickly green eyes. Has a slightly fluffy tail and unusually long claws

Blackpelt: Pure black tom with pale green eyes

Darkfang: Black she-cat with a grey muzzle, grey tipped tail, and a single grey paw

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens and Kits:**

Brightflame: A slender she-cat with thick, short ginger tabby fur, dark ginger paws, and white splotches on her chest and belly area and bright amber eyes-Kits: Emberkit: Ginger tom, Willowkit: Light grey she-cat with darker flecks, Moonkit: Grey and white she-cat.

 **Elders:**

 **Mates within the Clan:**

Blackpelt & Darkfang

 **Meadowclan:** **The Free-Spirited and the Nimble**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens and Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Mates within the clan:**

 **Creekclan** **The Adaptive and the Brave**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Fallenbranch: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Scarletheart: Dark russet she-cat with olive green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens and Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **Mates within the clan:**

 **Thanks to everyone who submitted their oc's so far! If you don't see your OC up there it is most likely because I didn't really like the name, or feel as they didn't fit with what I have pictured for these clans. Some of the OC's you see up will be of my own creation, whether I've just created them for this story or I have rped them at some point. OC's submissions are still happening so feel free to submit as many as you feel like creating!**


	7. I Made a wiki page :)

I made a fandom wiki page :D

Search path – of – a – warrior . wikia wiki / Path _ of _ a _ Warrior _ Wiki for the Path of a Warrior fandom wiki page.

I will eventually put up information on the four clans, the territory's, gathering place, allegiances and more! Make sure you don't have all the spaces in it or the link won't work


	8. Allegiances Part 2

**Allegiances**

 **Stoneclan:** **The Resilient and Independent**

 **Leader:** Swiftstar: Long-furred black and white tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Morningpool: A sleek, slight dilute calico with light blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlefeather: Small, grey she-cat with kind blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Ravensong: Pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Falconstrike: A long-limbed light brown tome and golden eyes **A: Snowpaw**

Littlestep: A small dark grey she-cat with silver eyes **A: Darkpaw**

Tigerbite: Large brown tom cat with long fangs and amber eyes **A: Skypaw**

Iceclaw: White top with yellow eyes

Turtlewing: Pale calico she-cat with a white patch on her belly and blue eyes

Nettlefoot: Brown tom with fur sticking up in all directions **A: Fernpaw**

Whitewillow: A lithe white short furred tom with piercing blue eyes

Brightfeather: Ginger tom with a plumy, flame colored tail **A: Cloudpaw**

Burntflower: A red she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw: Long-furred black she-cat with white paws, a white tipped ear, and a single white ear and green eyes

Darkpaw: Long limbed black tom with amber eyes

Skypaw: Long furred, calico she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw: Pale grey tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw: Pale grey and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits:**

Peachblossom: A calico she-cat with green eyes- **Kits:** Fawnkit: A small tortoiseshell she-cat, Rosekit: A calico she-cat, Alderkit: A ginger and black tabby tom, Robinkit: A light brown tabby

Lilygaze: A small silver she-cat with large blue eyes- **Kits:** Lichenkit: A small silver she-cat with light blue eyes, Littlekit: A dark grey tom with amber eyes

Willowrunner: White she-cat with green eyes- **Kits:** Redkit: Dark ginger tom with black front paws and dark blue eyes, Greenkit: Pale ginger tom with green eyes, Earthkit: Black tom with dark amber eyes, Streamkit: Black she-cat with bright blue eyes, Frostkit: White tom with icy blue eyes, Jaykit: Blue grey tom with bright green eyes

Halfcloud: A white she-cat with a dark grey belly, chest, and legs and blue eyes- **Kits:** Cloverkit: A grey and white tom with green eyes, Ivorykit: A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Flamenose: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Rowenpelt: A reddish brown tom with amber eyes

 **Mates within the clan:**

Swiftstar & Ravensong

Peachblossom & Falconstrike

 **Twilightclan:** **The Mysterious and the Silent**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy: Stormfall:** Tall & slim she-cat with sleek stone grey fur and golden eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Milkflower: Slender, cream colored she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Moonclaw: Black she-cat with grey paws and grey markings around her sickly green eyes. Has a slightly fluffy tail and unusually long claws

Blackpelt: Pure black tom with pale green eyes

Darkfang: Black she-cat with a grey muzzle, grey tipped tail, and a single grey paw

Frostfoot: White, short furred tom with grey and black paws

Fawnspots: A dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnshadow: A dark ginger tom with patches a black and brown fur

Sparrowfall: Brown tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens and Kits:**

Brightflame: A slender she-cat with thick, short ginger tabby fur, dark ginger paws, and white splotches on her chest and belly area and bright amber eyes-Kits: Emberkit: Ginger tom, Willowkit: Light grey she-cat with darker flecks, Moonkit: Grey and white she-cat.

 **Elders:**

 **Mates within the Clan:**

Blackpelt & Darkfang

 **Meadowclan:** **The Free-Spirited and the Nimble**

 **Leader:** Owleyes: A light grey tom with darker grey stripes going down his back and tail, and wide yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Sunfang: Uncommonly large golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Blackstripe: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes (Formally of Stoneclan)

Stormfang: Big black tom with amber eyes

Silverwing: Small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Leafwillow: Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Larkfur: Light brown she-cat with a creamy golden underbelly and paws, and green eyes

Brookpelt: Grey and white bicolored tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw: Golden brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Eaglepaw: Dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

 **Queens and Kits:**

Stormwing: Very small black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Wrensong: Cream and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes- **Kits:** Mousekit: White brown tabby tom with one white paw and amber eyes, Petalkit: Pretty cream she-cat with blue eyes, Sandkit: Sandy gold and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowbranch: Light brown she-cat with dark brown swirls and amber eyes- **Kits:** Dapplekit: Golden she-cat with darker gold spots, Swankit: Pure white fluffy she-cat

 **Elders:**

Rosethorn: Wiry light grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Longwhisker: Pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Mates within the clan:**

SunfangXLarkfur

BrookpeltXWrensong

 **Creekclan** **The Adaptive and the Brave**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Fallenbranch: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Scarletheart: Dark russet she-cat with olive green eyes

Snowymoor: A long furred handsome white tom with black flecks

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens and Kits:**

Mintpetal: Light grey she-cat with green eyes and large ears- **Kits:** Oatkit: A cream and brown tom, Mallowkit: A dark grey she-cat with green eyes, Rainkit: A dark grey she-cat with black spots

 **Elders:**

 **Mates within the clan:**

 **Thanks for the submissions!**

 **Revali-Piolet-Of-Vah-Medoh**

 **Yours were nice, but I do not like the idea of two leaders being mates. If you really want your oc's in there, feel free to resubmit them, but not have your two leaders as mates~**

 **Tawnypelt37**

 **I didn't really like the oc's you submitted(sorry) and I hate the idea of a queen abusing their kits and mates so it's not something that I am going to put in my story. As for Endersoul, her name isn't very warrior cat like, so feel free to resubmit her but under a different name ^^**

 **Also, please start submitting warriors for Twilightclan and Creekclan~they need some love. Only a few more apprentices and warriors will be accepted for Stoneclan so if you really want an oc in there, please submit it soon. Queens, kits, and elders are still open for Stoneclan, so feel free to submit them!**


	9. Allegiances Part 3

**Allegiances**

 **Stoneclan:** **The Resilient and Independent**

 **Leader:** Swiftstar: Long-furred black and white tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Morningpool: A sleek, slight dilute calico with light blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlefeather: Small, grey she-cat with kind blue eyes & Cloudnose: Light grey tabby tom and light blue eyes

 **Warriors:-CLOSED**

Ravensong: Pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Falconstrike: A long-limbed light brown tome and golden eyes **A: Snowpaw**

Littlestep: A small dark grey she-cat with silver eyes **A: Darkpaw**

Tigerbite: Large brown tom cat with long fangs and amber eyes **A: Skypaw**

Iceclaw: White top with yellow eyes

Turtlewing: Pale calico she-cat with a white patch on her belly and blue eyes

Nettlefoot: Brown tom with fur sticking up in all directions **A: Fernpaw**

Whitewillow: A lithe white short furred tom with piercing blue eyes

Brightfeather: Ginger tom with a plumy, flame colored tail **A: Cloudpaw**

Burntflower: A red she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws

Skyfur: Pale grey and white patched she-cat and amber eyes.

Blizzardheart: Fluffy white tome with golden eyes. **A. Brackenpaw**

Tigerbloom: Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Redstripe: Dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Leafspots: Sandy ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:-3 More**

Snowpaw: Long-furred black she-cat with white paws, a white tipped ear, and a single white ear and green eyes

Darkpaw: Long limbed black tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw: Dark grey tom with darker grey paws, tipped ears and tail

Skypaw: Long furred, calico she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw: Pale grey tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw: Pale grey and white she-cat with green eyes

Brakenpaw: Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits:-CLOSED**

Peachblossom: A calico she-cat with green eyes- **Kits:** Fawnkit: A small tortoiseshell she-cat, Rosekit: A calico she-cat, Alderkit: A ginger and black tabby tom, Robinkit: A light brown tabby

Lilygaze: A small silver she-cat with large blue eyes- **Kits:** Lichenkit: A small silver she-cat with light blue eyes, Littlekit: A dark grey tom with amber eyes

Willowrunner: White she-cat with green eyes- **Kits:** Redkit: Dark ginger tom with black front paws and dark blue eyes, Greenkit: Pale ginger tom with green eyes, Earthkit: Black tom with dark amber eyes, Streamkit: Black she-cat with bright blue eyes, Frostkit: White tom with icy blue eyes, Jaykit: Blue grey tom with bright green eyes

Halfcloud: A white she-cat with a dark grey belly, chest, and legs and blue eyes- **Kits:** Cloverkit: A grey and white tom with green eyes, Ivorykit: A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Palemoon: Grey and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes- **Kits:** Aspenkit: Blue grey she-cat with blue eyes, Dustkit: A large light brown tabby tom with gold eyes, Foxkit: Dark ginger and tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes, Thornkit: Light ginger tabby with golden eyes

 **Elders:-OPEN**

Flamenose: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Rowenpelt: A reddish brown tom with amber eyes

 **Mates within the clan:**

Swiftstar & Ravensong

Peachblossom & Falconstrike

 **Twilightclan:** **The Mysterious and the Silent**

 **Leader:** Tigerstar: Dark brown tom with light black stripes, and golden striped paws and green eyes

 **Deputy: Stormfall:** Tall & slim she-cat with sleek stone grey fur and golden eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Milkflower: Slender, cream colored she-cat

 **Warriors:-5 More**

Moonclaw: Black she-cat with grey paws and grey markings around her sickly green eyes. Has a slightly fluffy tail and unusually long claws

Blackpelt: Pure black tom with pale green eyes

Darkfang: Black she-cat with a grey muzzle, grey tipped tail, and a single grey paw

Frostfoot: White, short furred tom with grey and black paws

Fawnspots: A dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnshadow: A dark ginger tom with patches a black and brown fur

Sparrowfall: Brown tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:-OPEN**

 **Queens and Kits:-OPEN**

Brightflame: A slender she-cat with thick, short ginger tabby fur, dark ginger paws, and white splotches on her chest and belly area and bright amber eyes-Kits: Emberkit: Ginger tom, Willowkit: Light grey she-cat with darker flecks, Moonkit: Grey and white she-cat.

 **Elders:-OPEN**

 **Mates within the Clan:**

Blackpelt & Darkfang

 **Meadowclan:** **The Free-Spirited and the Nimble**

 **Leader:** Owleyes: A light grey tom with darker grey stripes going down his back and tail, and wide yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Sunfang: Uncommonly large golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:-CLOSED**

Blackstripe: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes (Formally of Stoneclan)

Stormfang: Big black tom with amber eyes

Silverwing: Small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Leafwillow: Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Larkfur: Light brown she-cat with a creamy golden underbelly and paws, and green eyes

Brookpelt: Grey and white bicolored tom with amber eyes

Mockingjay: Sleek orange she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchpelt: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Echobreeze: Small grey she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchwing: Dark reddish brown tom with bright amber eyes

Riptide: Small, powerful silver tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:-OPEN**

Hawkpaw: Golden brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Eaglepaw: Dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

 **Queens and Kits:-3-4 More**

Stormwing: Very small black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Wrensong: Cream and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes- **Kits:** Mousekit: White brown tabby tom with one white paw and amber eyes, Petalkit: Pretty cream she-cat with blue eyes, Sandkit: Sandy gold and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowbranch: Light brown she-cat with dark brown swirls and amber eyes- **Kits:** Dapplekit: Golden she-cat with darker gold spots, Swankit: Pure white fluffy she-cat

Moonheart: A beautiful silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes- **Kits:** Leapkit: Dark brown tom with silver paws and black stripes, Silverkit: Silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, Dustkit: Dark brown tom with light black stripes, and golden striped paws and green eyes

 **Elders:-OPEN**

Rosethorn: Wiry light grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Longwhisker: Pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Mates within the clan:**

SunfangXLarkfur

BrookpeltXWrensong

 **Creekclan** **The Adaptive and the Brave**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:** Barkpelt: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:-OPEN**

Fallenbranch: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Scarletheart: Dark russet she-cat with olive green eyes

Snowymoor: A long furred handsome white tom with black flecks

Freezeclaw: White tom with long claws and blue eyes

Ashstorm: Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Fallowclaw: Grey and black tom with dark blue eyes and a nicked ear

 **Apprentices:-OPEN**

 **Queens and Kits:-OPEN**

Mintpetal: Light grey she-cat with green eyes and large ears- **Kits:** Oatkit: A cream and brown tom, Mallowkit: A dark grey she-cat with green eyes, Rainkit: A dark grey she-cat with black spots

Willowfall: Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes **Kits:** Icekit: Light grey she-cat with icy blue eyes, Brindlekit: Dark tabby she-cat with dark green eyes, Juniperkit: Blueish grey she-cat with leaf green eyes

 **Elders:-OPEN**

Whiteheart: White she-cat with dull blue eyes

Grassfur: Long-furred cream tom with green eyes

 **Mates within the clan:**

 **BarkpeltXWillowfall**

 **SnowymoorXMintpetal**

 **Thanks for the submissions! While there are, some spots open in each clan, I would appreciate if you guys focused on submitting some OC's for Creekclan and Twilightclan**

 **Once I get enough OC's for all the clans, I will begin to write the story, but in the meantime, feel free to check out my story Stories From the Forest, which will have stories on how the clans were created, and just some stories on the different cats in the clans. I will take submissions for them, so feel free to pm me or put it in the comment and I will do my best to write about that particular thing ^^**


	10. Allegiances Part 4

**Allegiances**

 **Stoneclan:** **The Resilient and Independent**

 **Leader:** Swiftstar: Long-furred black and white tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Morningpool: A sleek, slight dilute calico with light blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlefeather: Small, grey she-cat with kind blue eyes & Cloudnose: Light grey tabby tom and light blue eyes

 **Warriors:-CLOSED**

Ravensong: Pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Falconstrike: A long-limbed light brown tome and golden eyes **A: Snowpaw**

Littlestep: A small dark grey she-cat with silver eyes **A: Darkpaw**

Tigerbite: Large brown tom cat with long fangs and amber eyes **A: Skypaw**

Iceclaw: White top with yellow eyes **A. Daisypaw**

Turtlewing: Pale calico she-cat with a white patch on her belly and blue eyes

Nettlefoot: Brown tom with fur sticking up in all directions **A: Fernpaw**

Whitewillow: A lithe white short furred tom with piercing blue eyes

Brightfeather: Ginger tom with a plumy, flame colored tail **A: Cloudpaw**

Burntflower: A red she-cat with black tipped ears, tail, and paws

Skyfur: Pale grey and white patched she-cat and amber eyes **A. Sunflowerpaw**

Blizzardheart: Fluffy white tome with golden eyes. **A. Brackenpaw**

Tigerbloom: Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Redstripe: Dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes **A. Aspenpaw**

Leafspots: Sandy ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:-CLOSED**

Snowpaw: Long-furred black she-cat with white paws, a white tipped ear, and a single white ear and green eyes

Darkpaw: Long limbed black tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw: Dark grey tom with darker grey paws, tipped ears and tail

Skypaw: Long furred, calico she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw: Pale grey tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw: Pale grey and white she-cat with green eyes

Brakenpaw: Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Daisypaw: Light golden she-cat with white patches and light blue eyes

Aspenpaw: Light golden tom with light blue eyes

Sunflowerpaw: Golden she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits:-CLOSED**

Peachblossom: A calico she-cat with green eyes- **Kits:** Fawnkit: A small tortoiseshell she-cat, Rosekit: A calico she-cat, Alderkit: A ginger and black tabby tom, Robinkit: A light brown tabby

Lilygaze: A small silver she-cat with large blue eyes- **Kits:** Lichenkit: A small silver she-cat with light blue eyes, Littlekit: A dark grey tom with amber eyes

Willowrunner: White she-cat with green eyes- **Kits:** Redkit: Dark ginger tom with black front paws and dark blue eyes, Greenkit: Pale ginger tom with green eyes, Earthkit: Black tom with dark amber eyes, Streamkit: Black she-cat with bright blue eyes, Frostkit: White tom with icy blue eyes, Jaykit: Blue grey tom with bright green eyes

Halfcloud: A white she-cat with a dark grey belly, chest, and legs and blue eyes- **Kits:** Cloverkit: A grey and white tom with green eyes, Ivorykit: A pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Palemoon: Grey and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes- **Kits:** Aspenkit: Blue grey she-cat with blue eyes, Dustkit: A large light brown tabby tom with gold eyes, Foxkit: Dark ginger and tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes, Thornkit: Light ginger tabby with golden eyes

 **Elders:-OPEN**

Flamenose: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Rowenpelt: A reddish brown tom with amber eyes

 **Mates within the clan:**

Swiftstar & Ravensong

Peachblossom & Falconstrike

 **Twilightclan:** **The Mysterious and the Silent**

 **Leader:** Tigerstar: Dark brown tom with light black stripes, and golden striped paws and green eyes

 **Deputy: Stormfall:** Tall & slim she-cat with sleek stone grey fur and golden eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Milkflower: Slender, cream colored she-cat **A. Seedpaw:** Light brown tom with light green eyes

 **Warriors:-CLOSED**

Moonclaw: Black she-cat with grey paws and grey markings around her sickly green eyes. Has a slightly fluffy tail and unusually long claws

Blackpelt: Pure black tom with pale green eyes

Darkfang: Black she-cat with a grey muzzle, grey tipped tail, and a single grey paw

Frostfoot: White, short furred tom with grey and black paws

Fawnspots: A dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Dawnshadow: A dark ginger tom with patches a black and brown fur

Sparrowfall: Brown tom with green eyes

Redeye Dark ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes, and a scar over the right eye

Stonepool: Dark grey tom with green eyes and a nick in his right ear

Coldfur: Dusty grey tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Sagestorm: Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with green blue eyes

Reedclaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Sandfur: Light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Greystorm: Dark grey tabby tom

 **Apprentices:-OPEN**

Ashpaw: Dusty grey tom with black stripes, white paws, and dark green eyes

Rainpaw: Blue-grey she-cat with lovey bright yellow eyes

Fernpaw: Light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes

Lionpaw: Golden tom with green eyes

Leafpaw: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens and Kits:-OPEN**

Brightflame: A slender she-cat with thick, short ginger tabby fur, dark ginger paws, and white splotches on her chest and belly area and bright amber eyes- **Kits** : Emberkit: Ginger tom, Willowkit: Light grey she-cat with darker flecks, Moonkit: Grey and white she-cat.

Brightface: White she-cat with dark stripes and dark green eyes- **Kits:** Snowkit: White tom cat with dusty grey paws and yellow eyes

 **Elders:-OPEN**

Mudpelt: Dark brown tom

 **Mates within the Clan:**

Blackpelt & Darkfang

 **Meadowclan:** **The Free-Spirited and the Nimble**

 **Leader:** Owleyes: A light grey tom with darker grey stripes going down his back and tail, and wide yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Sunfang: Uncommonly large golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Sagepool: Dark grey tabby tom with white paws, ears, and tail tip **A. Tulippaw** : Small calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:-CLOSED**

Blackstripe: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes (Formally of Stoneclan)

Stormfang: Big black tom with amber eyes **A. Hawkpaw**

Silverwing: Small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Leafwillow: Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Larkfur: Light brown she-cat with a creamy golden underbelly and paws, and green eyes

Brookpelt: Grey and white bicolored tom with amber eyes

Mockingjay: Sleek orange she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchpelt: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes **A. Eaglepaw**

Echobreeze: Small grey she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchwing: Dark reddish brown tom with bright amber eyes

Riptide: Small, powerful silver tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:-OPEN**

Hawkpaw: Golden brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Eaglepaw: Dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

 **Queens and Kits:-3-4 More**

Stormwing: Very small black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Wrensong: Cream and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes- **Kits:** Mousekit: White brown tabby tom with one white paw and amber eyes, Petalkit: Pretty cream she-cat with blue eyes, Sandkit: Sandy gold and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowbranch: Light brown she-cat with dark brown swirls and amber eyes- **Kits:** Dapplekit: Golden she-cat with darker gold spots, Swankit: Pure white fluffy she-cat

Moonheart: A beautiful silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes- **Kits:** Leapkit: Dark brown tom with silver paws and black stripes, Silverkit: Silver she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, Dustkit: Dark brown tom with light black stripes, and golden striped paws and green eyes

 **Elders:-OPEN**

Rosethorn: Wiry light grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Longwhisker: Pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Mates within the clan:**

SunfangXLarkfur

BrookpeltXWrensong

 **Creekclan** **The Adaptive and the Brave**

 **Leader:** Adderstar: Large, spikey-furred grey and white tom with uneven patches mottling his face and shoulder, has dark amber eyes, broad muzzle, long tail, and a torn ear tip

 **Deputy:** Barkpelt: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Shimmersong: Pretty grey and white she-cat with blue eyes & Swirlstep: Black she-cat with an unusual swirling with pattern on her pelt and blue eyes

 **Warriors:-OPEN**

Fallenbranch: Dark brown tom with amber eyes **A. Berrypaw**

Scarletheart: Dark russet she-cat with olive green eyes **A: Foxpaw**

Snowymoor: A long furred handsome white tom with black flecks

Freezeclaw: White tom with long claws and blue eyes

Ashstorm: Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes **A. Brookpaw**

Fallowclaw: Grey and black tom with dark blue eyes and a nicked ear

Talonfrost: Pure black tom with bright green eyes

 **Apprentices:-OPEN**

Brookpaw: Pretty silver and grey she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw: Dark ginger tom with bright yellow eyes

Berrypaw: Small calico she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens and Kits:-OPEN**

Mintpetal: Light grey she-cat with green eyes and large ears- **Kits:** Oatkit: A cream and brown tom, Mallowkit: A dark grey she-cat with green eyes, Rainkit: A dark grey she-cat with black spots

Willowfall: Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes **Kits:** Icekit: Light grey she-cat with icy blue eyes, Brindlekit: Dark tabby she-cat with dark green eyes, Juniperkit: Blueish grey she-cat with leaf green eyes

Ebonyflower: Pure black she-cat with dark green eyes- **Kits:** Hollykit: Pure black she-cat with bright green eyes, Darkkit:Pure black tom with icy blue eyes

 **Elders:-OPEN**

Whiteheart: White she-cat with dull blue eyes

Grassfur: Long-furred cream tom with green eyes

 **Mates within the clan:**

BarkpeltXWillowfall

SnowymoorXMintpetal

TalonfrostXEbonyblossom

 **Thanks for the submissions! While there are, some spots open in each clan, I would appreciate if you guys focused on submitting some OC's for Creekclan and Twilightclan**

 **Once I get enough OC's for all the clans, I will begin to write the story, but in the meantime, feel free to check out my story Stories from the Forest, which will have stories on how the clans were created, and just some stories on the different cats in the clans. I will take submissions for them, so feel free to pm me or put it in the comment and I will do my best to write about**

 **Also, if you are adding family or a crush or mate for a character, please make sure that you formally submit them as well using the templet ^^**

 **If you see that I made a mistake with a character, please let me know and I will do my best to fix it**


End file.
